


Помни о будущем

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Беллами засыпает на Кольце, а просыпается совсем в другом месте. Фантазия на тему. Точнее, сон на тему. А во сне всякое может быть.Очередная часть цикла про Кольцо. Постчетвертый сезон.Дело было между "Рецептом" и "Немного хаоса".





	Помни о будущем

**Author's Note:**

> Хотя Софи в тексте возникла не случайно, а из авторского хэдканона, но дальше у автора кончилась фантазия на имена. Извините, если вам почудится привет другому фандому. Это просто имена :D

Над лесом всходило солнце.

Над зеленым лесом всходило розоватое солнце.

Над зеленым лесом в голубое небо с легкими белыми облаками всходило розоватое солнце. Ветерок едва заметно колыхал листву, где-то вдали чирикала какая-то птица, солнце еще не грело, но день обещал быть теплым, а в ворота — странно деревянные ворота Аркадии — по крайней мере, надпись над воротами гласила, что это Аркадия — выходил отряд, вооруженный непонятным оружием... впрочем, кажется, это было не оружие.

— Дядя Беллами, папа просил передать, что он тебя ждет у посадок!

Что?

Девчонка лет пяти с двумя забавными косичками, с неуловимо знакомыми серыми глазищами и выразительными губами-лепестками, невольно притягивающими взгляд (Беллами даже стало совестно, девчонка-то мелкая совсем, но ведь вырастет — будет парней косить одним взглядом, как автоматной очередью), теребила его за руку. Стоп, она его по имени назвала. А он ее впервые видит... или не впервые?

— Папа?

— Да, папа так и сказал: «Софи, найди дядю Беллами и скажи этому ослу, что я его весь день ждать не буду, у меня занятия». У папы сегодня занятия с нами, он будет нам показывать фермы! А что такое осел?

Осел? Софи? Папа? 

Только тут до него дошло, почему ее глаза были такими знакомыми. На девчонке они смотрелись эффектнее... Что вообще происходит?

— Софи! — Прежде, чем сделать хоть шаг, он должен понять, где находится.

— Да, дядя Беллами?

— Сколько тебе лет? Прости, я забыл.

— Мне пять лет, три месяца и четыре дня, а родилась я в космосе, и мама боялась, что у меня будет неправильная ручка, как у нее, но я родилась совсем здоровая, а потом я не влезала в шаттл, и мама хотела остаться в космосе, чтобы я прилетела на Землю, а папа сказал «впихнем!», — девчонка решительно махнула рукой отчетливо знакомым же жестом, — и меня впихнули вместе с мамой. Это ты тоже забыл? Я-то не помню, потому что была маленькая, но ты-то был уже большой!

Неподдельный интерес на свежеумытой мордашке — аж еще прядки волос на лбу влажные — заставил его улыбнуться, несмотря на то, что яснее не стало. Разве что «впихнем» с этим вот решительным жестом было понятно и знакомо, — ну да, а как еще. Только впихиванием, если по науке не получается. Тут-то все ясно.

Но он вчера вечером лег спать в своей маленькой каюте на Кольце, один! А проснулся в непонятной комнате в непонятном строении типа «дом деревянный из бревен», и рядом спала... Эхо? Спала она так хорошо и спокойно, что он не стал ее будить, хотя потребность спросить “где я” была невыносимой. Он осторожно выбрался из кровати, не потревожив, натянул штаны и светлую полотняную рубашку, которую надо было надевать через голову, как футболку, и вышел наружу. А тут его ждали зеленые листья, ветер, птица вдалеке и розоватое солнце на голубом небе... И Софи с глазами Мерфи на лукавом личике. 

И никаких следов Пламени.

— Папа весь день ждать не будет, — вдруг серьезно сказала Софи и потянула его за руку к воротам. — Пошли, покажу где посадки. Это ты ведь тоже не помнишь.

Он не помнил. Ничего, даже вот этого длинного двухэтажного здания на месте остова станции — ну да, станцию снесло волной Пламени, ее и не должно тут быть. А еще не помнил поле вдалеке, заросшее золотистой травой — пшеница, вспомнилось из книг и учебных фильмов, — к которому и направлялся отряд со странными орудиями в руках. Не помнил поселка из деревянных домов, чуть в стороне от большого здания, — таких же домов, как тот, где он проснулся. И непонятных сооружений с лопастями, как будто огромные кулеры, надетые на сторожевые вышки, и вот этого стада маленьких то ли безрогих оленей, то ли мелких лошадок, которых гнали куда-то в лес два пацана слегка постарше Софи, — не помнил. И когда сделали вот ту огромную просеку в сторону Полиса, не помнил тоже. И красивых рядов стройных деревьев, покрытых зелеными мелкими плодами. 

— Папа там, за яблонями. Иди, я не пойду дальше, я Сэма с Дином провожу, все равно вы с папой без меня уйдете. О, а Марса ты помнишь? — Софи вывернула ладошку из его руки и вдруг по-мальчишечьи свистнула, засунув в рот колечко из пальцев. 

Первым порывом было кинуться между ней и огромным волком, выпрыгнувшим из глубин проходящего мимо стада, но ее радостное «Марс, Марс!» и не менее радостное повизгивание грозного зверя заставили притормозить. Обнюхав девочку, Марс обратил внимание и на него. Степенно подошел, дружески ткнулся носом в колени, и Беллами невольно опустил руку на его серую ушастую голову, как только что сделала Софи.

— Здрасьте, мистер Блейк! — А это пацаны с палками, гнавшие стадо, наконец обратили на них внимание после свиста девочки.

— Привет, — отозвался он, совсем потерявшись.

— Ну, я побежала, тут рядом! — крикнула Софи и бросилась за уходящими пастухами, а Марс, странно размахивая хвостом, рванулся за ней. — Мы потом играть до занятий, а тебя папа ждет!

 

Папа ждал. Мерно постукивал рукой по стволу ближайшей яблони, задрав голову, изучал покрытые листвой ветви. Неизменная русая щетина, более близкая к понятию «борода», чем помнил Беллами со вчерашнего вечера на Кольце, да отросшие волосы, снова падавшие косой длинной прядью на лоб — это было все, что изменилось. Ну, еще вместо вытянутого свитера, который он таскал на Кольце, рубашка вроде той, что была на самом Беллами, только с расстегнутым воротом, открывающим загорелую грудь в темных волосках, которых оказалось несколько больше, чем Беллами помнил.

— Офигеть ты спать горазд! — вывел его из ступора голос Мерфи. — Мы во сколько договорились? 

— Не помню, — честно сказал Беллами. — Доброе утро.

— Какое, блин, доброе, — поморщился Мерфи. — Склеротик. Пошли, покажу кое-что.

Он решительно развернулся и почти бегом направился к лесу, а Беллами шел за ним, тоже ускоряя шаг, и чувствовал, что ему только хвоста не хватает, чтобы размахивать им, как Марс. Почему-то было дико хорошо. Все вокруг лучилось прекрасным — и ветер с запахом каких-то трав, и тепло от поднимающегося солнца, и зеленая листва, и то, что птица в ней звучала уже другая, и плечистая — вот что еще изменилось — фигура Мерфи впереди, и трава под ногами, выглядящая так мягко, что, наверное, падать в нее было бы даже приятно. Проверять Беллами не стал, боясь, что если упадет — все исчезнет. Он уже отчетливо понял, что это сон. Самый прекрасный сон на свете, сон про то, как все могло бы быть, если бы не Пламя... Стоп, но Софи сказала, что родилась в космосе. Значит, Кольцо в этом сне уже было?

— Рейвен просила, чтобы ей обо всем таком сообщали, но она сейчас на Острове, там ей незачем башку засорять. Кларк в Полисе, да и что ей-то до такой мелочи... Остаешься только ты, шеф, — сказал вдруг Мерфи и резко остановился. — Смотри под ноги!

Глубокий овраг поначалу показался совсем непреодолимым, но Мерфи уверенно шагнул вперед и чуть в сторону, ухватился за толстую ветку и спустился на шаг ниже по склону.

— Осторожно, тут все осыпаться может, — предупредил он, перехватил руками с ветки на корень с краю,и скоро его макушка скрылась за обрывом. Беллами вздохнул и последовал за ним.

Спрыгнул на дно и тут же оказался прижатым спиной к земляному склону, пахнущему травой, сыростью и еще чем-то абсолютно земным. Волосы моментально запутались в прорезающихся на почти отвесной стене ветках и корешках особо живучего кустарничка. Здесь было прохладно — лес, да еще низина, солнце сюда не скоро доберется.

— Придурок, когда еще вдвоем окажемся! — сказал Мерфи прямо ему в лицо, согревая дыханием. — А ты копаешься.

— Ты мне что показать-то хоте... — начал было Беллами, но его бесцеремонно заткнули. Руками Мерфи вдавливал его запястья по обе стороны от головы в откос оврага, поэтому поцелуй получался довольно интересным по ощущениям — только губы, язык, и все его теплое, ставшее непривычно тяжелым и сильным тело, крепко вжимающее Беллами все в тот же обрыв. Еще немного, и будет или обвал, или секс на дне оврага. Неизвестно, что вызовет больше разрушений.

— Ладно, ты прав, — отстранился вдруг Мерфи. — У нас времени мало, еще ж обратно лезть. Пошли, тут рядом.

Он разжал пальцы и с видимым усилием отступил назад.

— Джон... — только и сумел выдохнуть Беллами, сам слыша, как просительно звучит голос.

— Вечером приходи, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Эмори с Софи к Найле уйдут, с ночевкой. 

— Зачем? — глупо спросил он.

— Мэдди с Кларк ушла, а Найла с малышней одна повесится, — серьезно ответил Мерфи и вдруг как-то смущенно улыбнулся: — Ну и я намекал, что уйду с тобой в ночное, вернусь не скоро, если в ближайшие пару дней нам не дадут нормально посидеть вдвоем... Полежать. — Он уже снова ухмылялся, но Беллами успел понять, что ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они вернулись с орбиты здесь, в этом сне. Он шагнул вперед, выдираясь из переплетения веточек и корней, быстро, пока Мерфи не успел отреагировать, притянул его к себе и поцеловал уже сам, по-своему, запутываясь пальцами в волосах на затылке, ласково, но уверенно и напористо. С удовольствием поймал ответ и тут же отодвинулся, стараясь выровнять дыхание как можно быстрее.

— Показывай, — скомандовал он, впервые с пробуждения чувствуя, что он на месте, там, где должен быть, с тем, с кем должен.

 

В темной нише, сверху прикрытой козырьком вросшего в склон камня, отчетливо выделялись очертания овального люка. Небольшой, но все же наклон позволил земле осесть, а мху расти прямо на поверхности металлической дверцы, вмурованной в почти отвесный склон, и заметить просто так ее было сложно. При ближайшем рассмотрении и камень-козырек оказался совсем не камнем, а поросшим мхом, травой и все тем же мелким кустарником бетонным блоком.

— Открывал? — спросил Беллами, изучив щель между склоном и кромкой люка. Судя по всему, дверцу открывали, но надо было знать, кто.

— Обижаешь. Первым делом.

Мерфи приблизился к дверце, пошарил по траве, ухватился за что-то и потянул на себя. Беллами хотел было помочь, но быстро понял, что не нужно — бицепсы, вздувшиеся под светлой тканью, тоже оказались новыми, очень эффективными и такими привлекательными, что ему стоило некоторого труда собраться и переключить внимание с Мерфи на открывшийся проход внутрь, в овраг.

— Спускался? — неожиданно хрипло спросил Беллами, которого озарило светлой мыслью: там, в старом бункере, может оказаться сухо и пусто. И темно. И если прикрыть дверцу...

— Нет, — отозвался ничего не заметивший Мерфи. — Ты ж сам запретил в одиночку в такие места ходить. Вот я и взял тебя. Чтобы не в одиночку.

— Это я правильно запретил, — покивал Беллами. — И давно ты такой послушный?

Мерфи обернулся, смерил его с ног до головы непонятным взглядом и как-то холодно ответил:

— С тех самых пор, как Норд в ту ловушку попал и сдох раньше, чем мы его нашли. Белл, не надо этим шутить, ладно?

Хорошо еще, что он и правда не успел предложить сексом заняться. Кстати, а кто такой Норд? Спрашивать почему-то не хотелось, прозвучит хуже, чем просто неудачная шутка.

— Извини, сглупил, — вполне искренне сказал он, отодвинул Мерфи плечом и пробрался внутрь первым. Хорошо, что фонарь у него явно в повседневной экипировке — на ремне был закреплен.

Если бы они нашли этот бункер в реальности и на семь лет пораньше, Беллами был бы счастливейшим из людей. Столько оружия разом он не видел даже в оружейной горы Уэзер. Но то, что было необходимым семь лет назад, сегодня, в этой зелено-солнечной идиллии, ощущалось чужеродным и лишним. По крайней мере, так чувствовал Беллами. Конечно, он много чего может не знать об этом месте — ни какие у них отношения с выжившими землянами, ни кто еще мог появиться на их горизонте... Но реакция Мерфи была похожа на его собственную — тот, скорее, встревожился, чем обрадовался. А ведь раньше против оружия ничего не имел, хоть и не любил его так, как Беллами.

— Черт, и что с этим делать? — озвучил Мерфи, шаря лучом своего фонарика по внутренностям подовражного склада.

— Нам бы это все да на лет семь пораньше, — осторожно сказал Беллами, пытаясь прощупать почву — а теперь-то как, не нужно?

— Ага, чтобы положить не триста человек, а сразу тридцать тыщ, да? — скривился Мерфи. — Белл, нам тогда и те-то винтовки давать нельзя было... а автоматы тем более.

— Ну, тогда бы мы сейчас, возможно, не разговаривали бы, — нахмурился Беллами. Да ладно, все можно понять, но как бы они тогда справились с атакующими челнок землянами?

— Может, — неохотно согласился Мерфи. — Но больше нам это не нужно. Надеюсь, ты не будешь сейчас спорить сам с собой только потому, что попал в игровую комнату с любимыми игрушками?

Он смотрел чуть исподлобья, испытующе и настороженно. Как будто боялся, что на месте Беллами сейчас окажется маньяк-убийца из прошлого. Все, все, он все понял, не нужны ему эти «игрушки», от них вред один, а пользы ноль... Стоп. А это что?

— Вот черт, — выдохнул Беллами. — Джон, но вот это нам точно не помешает. Это С-4. — Поймал недоуменный взгляд и пояснил: — Взрывчатка старая. Очень старая. Но если ее правильно хранили, она нам ого-го как помочь сможет.

— Чем это?

— Взрывать иногда нужно не только врагов, понимаешь? Горные неподдающиеся породы, углубить русло реки, канал быстро провести: не руками копать, а парой правильно рассчитанных взрывов... Вот такие склады уничтожать — рвануть все нафиг, одним махом... — Он так и не понял по взгляду, что думает Мерфи, а потому быстро стух. — Я про такое читал.

— Не, может ты и прав. Все равно я не знаю, как еще это можно ликвидировать, — задумчиво сказал, наконец, тот. — Надо, все же, Рейвен дождаться. Мало ли, что тут полезного может оказаться, кроме твоего... мирного взрыва. Пойдем отсюда. Запрем пока, а потом подумаем. С Кейном посоветуемся.

— Хорошо, — торопливо согласился Беллами. Ему на какую-то долю секунды показалось, что он мог все испортить нынешнему себе — пусть и в этом сне. Но даже зная, что это сон, представить, что он снова разочарует Джона, ему оказалось страшно. — Пойдем.

Они вылезли в овраг, и Беллами отвернулся, вдыхая поглубже травяной воздух и пытаясь справиться с лицом. Слишком как-то много всего на него навалилось, хоть приятного и было больше. Сон был слишком связным, слишком последовательным, слишком подробным, слишком настоящим. И Мерфи тоже был настоящим, хоть и не таким, как Беллами привык. И почему-то испортить отношения с этим Мерфи было страшнее, чем с тем, что на Кольце, потому что с тем Беллами знал, что делать, и как просить прощения, и как бодать головой в плечо, и как целовать, осторожно и виновато, чтобы тот понял — это он почти на колени встал. А с этим Джоном поцелуями, кажется, не обойдешься. И даже настоящее «на колени» может не помочь. Тот взгляд и тон, которыми он окатил, говоря о неизвестном Беллами Норде, дал понять, что тут все не так, хоть и кажется знакомым. И Мерфи тоже — не такой. Но все равно, это же его Джон!

— Белл. — Голос Мерфи звучал как-то опять непривычно, странно, но не так по-чужому, как десять минут назад. — Ну, ты чего... Прости, я не должен был об этом говорить так. Просто ты и оружие... Вспомнилось лишнее.

Беллами не успел повернуться. От неожиданно виноватых ноток его словно к земле приклеило, он снова испугался — на этот раз, что послышалось, — и тут ему в плечо ткнулось теплое и твердое: Мерфи привычно боднул лбом.

— Да я бы никогда! — от облегчения, казалось, Беллами мог взлететь. Джон не разочарован, он его не подвел, не подвел самого себя, все нормально. — Я бы никогда больше... ни за что!

На этот раз поцелуй несколько затянулся. Они опять уперлись спиной Беллами в склон оврага, потом тот вывернулся, и впечатал в земляной откос уже Мерфи, чтобы тот не думал, что Беллами Блейк забыл, кто тут альфа-самец, и спохватились они, только когда метрах в пяти от них раздался истошный крик:

— Дин, не трогай!!! Папа!

Люк. Они не закрыли дверь в бункер.

 

Мерфи успел первым, может потому, что это кричала Софи. И когда Беллами ворвался в темноту бункера, освещенную фонариками в руках Софи и пацанов — кажется, тех, что гнали стадо, — Мерфи уже замер над открытым контейнером, сжимая что-то в руках.

— Так, все нормально, — выпалил Беллами, еще не осознав, что происходит, но заметив трясущиеся руки у мальчишек и перепуганное личико Софи. — Ребята, быстро наверх! Дин, Сэм, — всплыли в голове имена, — возьмите Софи, бегите в Аркадию, зовите...

Он замешкался, но его мысль подхватил Мерфи тем самым бодрым голосом, каким он травил байки в открытом космосе, отвинчивая поврежденный воздуховод перед отрезанным отсеком с Беллами и Эхо внутри, или объяснял, где и как может гулять заблудившаяся Эхо на нижнем уровне Кольца:

— Монти. Зовите мистера Грина и пусть берет ребят из стражи, кто разбирается в оружии. Бегом!

Беллами хотел спросить, зачем тут Монти, но, едва мальчишки выскочили наружу — девочка не тронулась с места, — Мерфи сказал то, что заставило забыть лишние вопросы:

— Белл, уведи Софи. Подальше. А подальше — это минимум в сады. Тут все на соплях, мало ли. — И не дал возразить: — Она не уйдет сама.

— Не уйду, — подтвердила девочка. Вот ее голос дрожал так же, как внутренности Беллами, но она не плакала. Она же Мерфи. — Мама сказала, что за папой надо смотреть. Я смотрю.

— Детка, маму надо слушаться, — спокойно сказал Мерфи. Все было бы почти нормально, если бы не то, что он не оборачивался и не шевелился. От его неподвижности у Беллами внутри все леденело. Он понимал, почему тот может бояться двигаться. — Но вот когда дело касается бомб и винтовок, мама уже не главная, главный я. А я говорю: иди с Беллами. А я тут подожду Монти. Договорились?

— Как? — уже всхлипнула Софи. — Это бомба, я знаю, Сэм сказал... А Дин ее взял... 

Ясно. Пацан схватил то, что не надо было, а Мерфи просто отобрал. Он перестраховывается. Все нормально. Но Софи тут и правда не место.

— Джон, — сказал он вслух, чувствуя, как отпускает ледяной страх, — я отведу ее наверх и вернусь. Ты только не двигайся.

— И не собирался. Пока держу — все нормально. Но уведи уже ее отсюда, Белл!

Страх вернулся, как будто волна откатилась и накатилась снова. Так, Софи и правда надо увести и быстро. Психовать Мерфи сейчас не стоит. Беллами понял: Дин как-то снял предохранитель или что там может быть в старых взрывных устройствах, и теперь оно не взорвется только до тех пор, пока Мерфи его держит. Повезло еще, что перехватил у Дина из рук удачно. Но теперь разобраться с этим может только специалист, самим лезть — девяносто девять процентов, что рванет.

И почему он так много читал об огнестреле и почти совсем ничего не знает о минах и бомбах! Разве что о самоделках, из личного опыта с Рейвен. Стоп, но механизмы-то наверняка схожи с теми, какими они тогда минировали подходы к челноку, вряд ли Рейвен изобрела тогда что-то принципиально новое...

— Дай я гляну! — забывшись, он шагнул вперед, но окрик Мерфи его вернул, как пощечина из обморока:

— Черт, Белл, Софи же!

Да, это было глупо. Как все, что он делает обычно с перепугу.

— Уведи ее и возвращайся с Монти, — уже снова спокойно сказал Мерфи, и Беллами стало совестно — он его еще и успокаивает.

— Хорошо. Только не дергайся. Я ее выведу.

Он подхватил Софи на руки и уже выбрался из люка, когда услышал вслед:

— Ты ее береги.

Это что еще за последнее напутствие? Первым порывом было вернуться, но остановили обхватившие его за шею ручки. Сперва надо унести отсюда девочку, а потом вернуться и дать Мерфи по шее за нагнетание.

Софи показала дорогу наверх попроще, метрах в пятидесяти от того спуска, которым воспользовались они с Мерфи час или сто лет назад. «Изучать местность надо с детьми», — вскользь подумалось Беллами, и тут Софи сказала:

— Там циферки мелькали так быстро, что я их не запомнила.

— Где? — холодея, переспросил Беллами и невольно остановился. Он уже понял — где. И почему Мерфи его так гнал и не подпустил посмотреть самому. И почему так держал, словно закрывал ладонями. Обратный отсчет. Там был не только снятый предохранитель — но и он тоже, иначе бы Мерфи не цеплялся бы так за устройство, бросил бы и ушел с ними.

Вот что значило «береги ее».

Беллами поставил девочку на землю. Он не мог уйти от оврага. И бросить ее тут, рискуя тем, что она побежит за ним, не мог тоже. Но она же Мерфи. Она поймет, если объяснить.

— Софи.

Девочка замерла, уловив его тон, и серьезный взгляд знакомых серых глаз резанул, как ножом, но на эмоции тратиться было некогда.

— Софи, тебе надо вернуться в Аркадию. Ты же сможешь дойти одна?

— Папа там.

— Да. Поэтому я не могу идти с тобой, я должен к нему вернуться. Ты же понимаешь, что ничем не сможешь помочь, но если ты будешь с нами, мы с папой будем волноваться о тебе, а не о деле. Понимаешь? А нам надо будет быстро думать и быстро делать. 

Софи молчала, глядя в упор Джоновыми глазищами, и, так же как с Мерфи, просчитывающим варианты ответа на каверзный вопрос, определить, о чем она думает, не получалось.

— Если ты не уйдешь, мне придется унести тебя на руках. И он все это время будет там один. А если ты сможешь уйти сама — я буду с ним.

Она должна понять.

— Я смогу. Но приду с дядей Монти обратно.

Ну хоть так. Главное, чтобы сейчас она ушла.

— Хорошо. Ты умница. Иди.

Вряд ли на том таймере было выставлено больше пяти-десяти минут. Хотя мало ли, может, час или хотя бы минут сорок. Все равно мало. Надо спешить...

— Иди, — повторил он. 

— Я дойду до Аркадии, — сказала Софи. — А ты будь с папой.

Почему-то теперь он был уверен, что она честно дойдет до поселка. Она же Мерфи. Она пообещала.

Убедившись, что девочка идет вверх, он развернулся и с места рванул обратно, но не успел сделать и пары шагов.

 

Зеленый идиллический сон, слегка потревоженный опасностью, превратился в кошмар в мгновенье ока — вздрогнувшей под ногами землей, гулом и грохотом, оглушившими Беллами, так что он в первое мгновение потерял не только слух, но и ориентацию в пространстве, и метнувшуюся мимо него вниз Софи успел схватить только на рефлексах. Слух возвращался постепенно, и первым, что прорезалось сквозь гул в ушах, был отчаянный крик девочки. Да он сам орал бы, если бы горло намертво не перехватило...

— Беллами! Ты в порядке?

Монти. Монти совсем такой же. Монти кричит и хватает его за плечи, а кто-то из ребят в форме забирает у него из рук Софи, та цепляется за него, словно Беллами ее последняя надежда, и он бы ее не отпускал, но ему надо вниз, там...

— Мерфи, — сумел выдавить он. — На устройстве был предохранитель и часовой механизм... кто-то из пацанов таймер запустил. Я не понял сразу... а потом не успел вернуться. Мерфи там. Внизу.

Темный взгляд Монти сказал ему больше, чем любые слова. 

Мерфи внизу уже нет.

Но Беллами внизу нет тоже, и слова еще не сказаны. Он спустится и сам все увидит.

— Девочку не пускайте, — уже громче сказал он кому-то в форме, кто держал бьющуюся в слезах Софи. — Сначала я.

 

Люк вывернуло наружу. Беллами мельком глянул — починке дверь не подлежала. Бетонные стены и крыша выдержали. Земля сверху осыпалась, конечно, но даже до полноценного обвала дело не дошло — вход был лишь чуть присыпан землей и некрупными камнями, свалившимися сверху, так что вид на проем люка и чуть дальше остался открыт. Ступени вниз завалило мелкими камешками, но сам проход был цел. Бетонный козырек треснул, но не рухнул.

— Осторожно, как бы не завалило, — тихо сказал Монти позади, но Беллами его проигнорировал, а тот добавил: — Может, не стоит туда спускаться? А если рвануло еще не все?

Может. Но он спустится.

— Если Джон держал взрывное устройство в руках, от него ничего не осталось, — сказал Монти тихо, но жестко, видимо, исчерпав нейтральные аргументы против «спускаться прямо сейчас». — Белл, я понимаю. Ты знаешь, что я понимаю больше всех. Но это опасно. Мы не можем потерять еще и тебя.

Ничего он не понимает. Не понимает, что еще четверть часа назад губы Джона были на его губах. Не понимает, что сегодня вечером Эмори и Софи уйдут к Найле, а они с Джоном останутся наконец вдвоем и будут любить друг друга так, как любили всегда. Не понимает, что у Софи глаза Джона, в которые Беллами теперь не сможет смотреть — или наоборот, будет смотреть всегда и не отрываясь. Не понимает, что это Беллами должен был быть в этом бункере, что он просто медленнее шевелился, когда надо было оказаться быстрее и решительнее. Монти не понимает.

— Я буду осторожен. — Голос сорвался, но сам Беллами был спокоен. Ему терять больше нечего. — А вы отойдите. Я проверю, потом пойдете вы.

— Белл...

— Я должен первым туда войти.

Он вдохнул поглубже, как перед нырком, и сделал шаг вперед. Неизвестно, что он увидит, но что бы это ни было...

— Блин, как был ослом, так ослом и помрешь! Сказано тебе — а если обвалится? А если еще не все взорвалось? Нет, ему непременно надо на кишки на стенках полюбоваться!

Беллами замер, не в состоянии ни сдвинуться с места, ни повернуть голову, ни переспросить Монти — тот тоже слышит этот голос? Судя по молчанию, Монти тоже потерял дар речи, как и остальные, застывшие поодаль. Зато Софи была вполне в состоянии и с речью на положенном месте.

— Папа!

В ее голосе было столько счастья, сколько взорвалось в душе Беллами, когда он все-таки повернулся и встретил родной взгляд над пушистой головкой вцепившейся в Мерфи дочери. С места Беллами сдвинулся в то же мгновение — рванулся изо всех сил, боясь, что показалось, что даже во сне чудес не бывает, что сейчас Мерфи растворится.

— Я рискнул ее бросить в дальний угол, от дверей, — сказал тот куда-то ему в плечо. — Все равно было не выбирать.

— А я знала, что все будет хорошо, — сказала в другое плечо Софи. — Но ты меня напугал.

— И меня, — вставил Беллами, чувствуя, как кружится голова, а глаза невыносимо щиплет.

Мерфи сказал что-то еще, а слезы застилали глаза совершенно непреодолимо, и голова кружилась все сильнее...

 

— Да погоди ты! — Мерфи то ли злился, то ли волновался — у него не разберешь. — С сердцем все в норме, зачем его током-то лупить?

— А если нормально, почему он не просыпается?

— Я не врач, Рейвен, откуда я знаю!

— А кто у нас врач, если не ты?

— Без понятия, я шарлатан!

— А если мне еще раз ему пощечину дать?

— Эхо, ценю твою самоотверженность, но ты ему уже чуть башку не снесла, а толку — ноль.

— Сделай ему укол!

— Чего? В смысле, укол — чего? Витамин С в задницу? Эмори, я тебя умоляю...

Голоса становились все отчетливее, и до Беллами постепенно дошло, что он не в овраге на Земле, а в постели, судя по всему — в той самой каюте, в которой засыпал до того, как проснулся в Аркадии и наблюдал рассветы. 

Это и правда был сон. 

— Ну что у вас там? — голос Монти, слегка искаженный динамиком рации, звучал тревожно.

— Что-что... спит! Сопит носом, как младенец, только под конец дергаться начал... А теперь опять... О!

— Что — о?!

— О — проснулся. Эй, потерпевший, глаза открой, хватит уже симулировать летаргию!

— А может, я все-таки еще раз?..

— Давай!

Резкая боль заставила подскочить, сесть и открыть глаза — рука у Эхо была тяжелой, он это всегда помнил.

— Эй. — Мерфи сел рядом на край кровати, взял его за плечи и слегка тряхнул. — Белл, ты как?

Пришлось откашляться, чтобы выдавить хоть слово, как будто он молчал месяц:

— Нормально... а что случилось?

— Это я тебя хотел спросить. Ты вторые сутки дрыхнешь.

— Я зашла, когда ты на завтрак не пришел... — сказала Эхо. — Прости, я не знала, как еще тебя разбудить, — выразительно потрясла она в воздухе кистью руки.

— А потом я зашла, когда ты на смену не пришел! 

— А потом зашел я, и как дурак тут все это время просидел, потому что ты не просыпался. И не в коме, и не помер, черт тебя знает, где ты тут орехи нашел, чтобы так ужраться... Дай пульс проверю. Девчонки, вы идите, там Монти волнуется, и Харпер одна, ей помочь надо.

Когда они остались вдвоем — последней вышла Эмори, пообещав вернуться через полчасика с завтраком, — Мерфи закрыл дверь и вернулся обратно к кровати, но сел теперь почти вплотную, положил руку на запястье Беллами, и сперва с минуту пялился в подобие наручных часов, которые ему собрал Монти, а потом перехватил рукой поудобнее и притянул Беллами к себе.

— Ты нас напугал, — сказал он. 

— Ты меня тоже, — не удержался Беллами, а когда Мерфи дернулся, чтобы спросить, обхватил его обеими руками и не позволил даже пошевелиться. Сперва пожалел, что вырвалось, а потом подумал — какая разница. Это был сон. — Джон, а кто такая Софи?

Не то чтобы он правда хотел это спросить — ну как Мерфи может отвечать за то, что ему, Беллами, приснилось? Но почему-то захотелось. Прежде, чем начать рассказывать сон.

Мерфи не переспросил «кто?» и совсем не задумался.

Он вывернулся из рук Беллами, серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза и спросил совсем другое:

— А ты не помнишь?

Беллами как ошпарило. Он — помнил. Но откуда Мерфи знает...

— Софи Крейг. Она была в Сотне. И погибла, когда трикру челнок штурмовали... Ну, когда я порох рванул и свалил. После того, как тебя повесил. — Мерфи говорил сухо, безжалостно, и именно поэтому Беллами понял, что ему больно это говорить. — Она была со мной. Недолго. Но со мной. А я на нее забил. 

— Я не знал, — тихо сказал Беллами, когда тот замолчал, и снова привлек к себе. Мерфи не сопротивлялся.

Он не знал. И не помнил ни ее имени, ни лица, ни вообще того, что с Мерфи кто-то был в самом начале. А она была. И ее звали Софи. И Мерфи ее помнит. И если у него родится дочь, он вполне может ее так назвать...

— Почему ты спросил? — глуховато перебил его мысли Мерфи. — Если ты ее не помнишь и не знал ничего — почему спросил?

— Джон. Можно, я тебя попрошу? — не ответил Беллами.

Мерфи кивнул, не отстраняясь и не настаивая на ответе.

— Когда мы будем на Земле... Если найдешь бункер с оружием, никогда не оставляй его открытым. Даже если тебя будут старательно отвлекать. Хорошо?

Сон это или нет, но рисковать оставить Софи сиротой Беллами больше не хотел. И себя — тоже.


End file.
